pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Sun and Moon
Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon (ポケットモンスター　サン・ムーン''Poketto Monsutā San & Mūn'') are the first pair of games of Generation VII. Blurb Welcome to the World of Pokémon! Are you ready to become a Pokémon trainer? Trade and battle with friends all over the world! Train your Pokémon for battle! Discover and fill your Pokédex. Care for your Pokémon and help them grow. Adventure awaits in the Alola Region! Features *The Poké Finder, Festival Plaza, Battle Royale, and PokéPelago are added. *Both games are twelve hours apart; for example, while Pokémon Sun is at day, Pokémon Moon is at evening. *Pokémon-Amie has been updated to Pokémon Refresh. *The Pokédex is now possessed by a Rotom. The Town Map is possessed by Rotom as well. *The player character can face trials, which are guided by Trial Captains and battles with the Kahuna Leaders. *The Alola criminal organization is Team Skull. Gameplay The adventure starts in the Alola region, filled with beaches, tropical trees and water. There are many new features added in game, such as Z-Moves, Z-Crystals, Alolan forms of Pokémon of previous generations, The Rite of the Island Challenge, Hyper Training, and Poké Ride! Pokémon Starter Pokémon *Rowlet - / -type Pokémon which evolves into Dartrix and then into Decidueye, gaining the secondary type, replacing the type. *Litten - -type Pokémon which evolves into Torracat and then into Incineroar, gaining the secondary type. *Popplio - -type Pokémon which evolves into Brionne and then into Primarina, gaining the secondary type. Legendary and Mythical Pokémon *Type: Null - -type Legendary Pokémon *Silvally - -type Legendary Pokémon *Tapu Koko - / -type Legendary Pokémon *Tapu Lele - / -type Legendary Pokémon *Tapu Bulu - / -type Legendary Pokémon *Tapu Fini - / -type Legendary Pokémon *Cosmog - -type Legendary Pokémon *Cosmoem - -type Legendary Pokémon *Solgaleo - / -type Legendary Pokémon *Lunala - / -type Legendary Pokémon *Necrozma - -type Legendary Pokemon *Magearna - / -type Mythical Pokémon *Marshadow - / -type Mythical Pokémon *Zeraora - type Mythical Pokémon Ultra Beasts Ultra Beasts are certain group of Pokémon that come from an alternate universe, the Ultra Space. *Nihilego - / -type Pokémon *Buzzwole - / -type Pokémon *Pheromosa - / -type Pokémon *Xurkitree - -type Pokémon *Celesteela - / -type Pokémon *Kartana - / -type Pokémon *Guzzlord - / -type Pokémon Other new Pokémon *Pikipek - / -type Pokémon *Trumbeak - / -type Pokémon *Toucannon - / -type Pokémon *Yungoos - -type Pokémon *Gumshoos - -type Pokémon *Grubbin - -type Pokémon *Charjabug - / -type Pokémon *Vikavolt - / -type Pokémon *Crabrawler - -type Pokémon *Crabominable - / -type Pokémon *Oricorio (Baile) - / -type Pokémon *Oricorio (Pom Pom) - / -type Pokémon *Oricorio (Pa'u) - / -type Pokémon *Oricorio (Sensu) - / -type Pokémon *Cutiefly - / -type Pokémon *Ribombee - / -type Pokémon *Rockruff - -type Pokémon *Lycanroc - -type Pokémon *Wishiwashi (Solo Form) - -type Pokémon *Wishiwashi (School Form) - -type Pokémon *Mareanie - / -type Pokémon *Toxapex - / -type Pokémon *Mudbray - -type Pokémon *Mudsdale - -type Pokémon *Dewpider - / -type Pokémon *Araquanid - / -type Pokémon *Fomantis - -type Pokémon *Lurantis - -type Pokémon *Morelull - / -type Pokémon *Shiinotic - / -type Pokémon *Salandit - / -type Pokémon *Salazzle - / -type Pokémon *Stufful - / -type Pokémon *Bewear - / -type Pokémon *Bounsweet - -type Pokémon *Steenee - -type Pokémon *Tsareena - -type Pokémon *Comfey - -type Pokémon *Oranguru - / -type Pokémon *Passimian - -type Pokémon *Wimpod - / -type Pokémon *Golisopod - / -type Pokémon *Sandygast - / -type Pokémon *Palossand - / -type Pokémon *Pyukumuku - -type Pokémon *Minior - / -type Pokémon *Komala - -type Pokémon *Turtonator - / -type Pokémon *Togedemaru - / -type Pokémon *Mimikyu - / -type Pokémon *Bruxish - / -type Pokémon *Drampa - / -type Pokémon *Dhelmise - / -type Pokémon *Jangmo-o - -type Pokémon *Hakamo-o - / -type Pokémon *Kommo-o - / -type Pokémon Alolan forms Alolan forms are a brand new addition to the series. Alolan forms are Pokémon from previous generations that went through several changes due to the climate of Alola. These changes include the Pokémon's type, design, height, and weight. All of them are from Generation I. List of Alolan forms *Rattata - / -type Pokémon *Raticate - / -type Pokémon *Raichu - / -type Pokémon *Sandshrew - / -type Pokémon *Sandslash - / -type Pokémon *Vulpix - -type Pokémon *Ninetales - / -type Pokémon *Diglett - / -type Pokémon *Dugtrio - / -type Pokémon *Meowth - -type Pokémon *Persian - -type Pokémon *Geodude - / -type Pokémon *Graveler - / -type Pokémon *Golem - / -type Pokémon *Grimer - / -type Pokémon *Muk - / -type Pokémon *Exeggutor - / -type Pokémon *Marowak - / -type Pokémon New Forms *Cap Pikachu - -type Pokémon *Rotom Pokédex- / -type Pokémon *Ash-Greninja - / -type Pokémon *Zygarde Core - / -type Pokémon *Zygarde Cell - / -type Pokémon *Zygarde 10% Forme - / -type Pokémon *Zygarde 100% Forme - / -type Pokémon Version Exclusive Sun Moon Trivia *The graphics of this game are no longer chibi. In fact, the characters look taller and more realistic. *Beginning in Generation VII, HMs are replaced by Poké Ride, they are also used as actual moves as well. You may page a ride at any time using the Y button. *The bases that used to appear in battle from previous games are now removed. *This is the first core series Pokémon game that doesn't feature Gyms. **Gyms return in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. *Silvally, Solgaleo and Lunala are the first legendary Pokémon to have devolved forms. **Solgaleo and Lunala are also the first legendary Pokémon to be owned by another character before letting the player character catch it, originally, Nebby belonging to Lusamine before taken by Lillie. *The shaking grass feature has returned. *Every time a Pokémon is caught or evolves, the Pokédex will register it automatically. *This is the first game to stop having Pokédex entries for transferred Pokémon, since the Bank has been upgraded to have the National Dex feature. *A reviewer in Poké Finder complains "7.8 of 10, too much water", which is a reference to IGN's comment on Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *If using the codes provided in 2018 for the year of Legendary Pokémon, Palkia, Regigigas, Entei, Yveltal, Thundurus, Kyogre, Latias, Zekrom, and Lugia are exclusive to Sun, while Dialga, Heatran, Raikou, Xerneas, Tornadus, Groudon, Latios, Reshiram, and Ho-Oh are exclusive to Moon *With these games' release date set on November 18, 2016, roughly two years after the release of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, this is the longest gap between two sets of games from Pokémon since the 19-month gap between Pokémon Crystal Version (July 29, 2001) and Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions (March 19, 2003). *This is the second core series region to be based on the United States (Hawaii), the first being Unova (New York) from Pokémon Black and White. Gallery English logo of Pokémon Sun Pokémon Moon logo.png English logo of Pokémon Moon Sun Moon Poké Finder artwork.png Poké Finder Sun Moon Rotom Pokédex artwork.png Rotom Pokédex festival plaza.png Sun at Festival Plaza popplio and moon.png Moon and Popplio }} it:Pokémon Sole e Luna Category:Generation VII Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games